Antithesis
by I Caught Myself
Summary: PWPish. Tony and Gene got buried under a glacier searching for one of the rings. Tony/Gene slash, don't like don't read. Set during the episode "Hide and Seek".


**A/N: This... I have no words for this. I just remember watching "Pepper Interrupted" when Tony says something about being "buried under a glacier" and Gene is like "that was difficult? Well this is awkward." And then my brain twisted it in a bizarre fangirl way, because they never **_**really**_** got buried under a glacier. Then my sister decided to help this out by saying "aren't you meant to get naked and cuddle to warm up?" and then this was born. Anyway, most of you probably don't care how this came about and are getting bored already, so I'll let you get on with the fic :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Iron Man Armoured Adventures, thankfully for some people**

**Summary:** **PWPish. Tony/Gene slash, don't like don't read. Set during the episode "Hide and Seek" **

**Rating:**** M**

**Warnings:**** slash, sex.**

**Antithesis**

_Buried under a glacier_. Tony thought. _Great_. He glanced at Gene. The other teen seemed absolutely fine about the current predicament. Tony shivered, wondering if he could get any colder.

"Cold?" Gene asked.

"A little." Tony replied.

"Well that's an antithesis." Gene smirked.

"What's one of those?"

"What, an antithesis?"

"Yeah."

"Look it up next time you're in English." Gene shrugged and shifted position, feeling the cold setting into his limbs.

"I might never be in English again after this." Tony said.

"Fine." Gene sighed. "An antithesis is opposites, like a contrast."

"So how am I an antithesis?" Tony asked, folding his arms to try and warm himself up.

"I'll let you figure that out for yourself." Gene smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh just tell me." Tony rolled his eyes. "You know I'm no good at English."

"Well, this might make you better if you learn it for yourself." Gene shrugged. "And don't even think about texting Rhodes. We don't have phone signal here."

"Damn."

"Aw."

"Don't patronise me." Tony scowled. "Can't you at least give me a clue?"

"You're an antithesis."

"But why?"

"You said you were cold." Gene said. "Remember – an antithesis is a contrast. What's the opposite of cold?"

"Erm." Tony took some time to think. "Something warm?"

"Close." Gene said, shuffling closer to Tony. "But no cigar."

"Oh dear." Tony smirked. "No-one says that anymore. Do you know how nerdy that makes you sound?"

"I'm not as nerdy as you."

"You know what antithesis means."

"There's a difference between being nerdy and being smart."

"It's a very thin line when it comes to you." Tony joked through chattering teeth. "We need to do something or we'll freeze to death."

"Would you like a clue?"

"To what?"

"Why you're an antithesis."

"Ooh, yes please." Tony said, shifting closer to Gene.

"What's a word to describe someone you find attractive?"

"Sexy?"

"Not the one I was looking for..." Gene said, running his fingers through his hair. "Think about... temperature – an opposite of cold."

"Hot?"

"My God! He's got it!" Gene exclaimed and laughed.

"Wait – why am I an antithesis for hot and cold?" Tony frowned.

"Just a few minutes ago you said you were cold." Gene explained and lifted Tony's chin with two fingers. "But I would say you're pretty hot."

"W-what?" Tony stammered and blushed, then felt an icy pair of lips descend onto his. The initial shock of it made Tony's eyes widen in surprise before he began to kiss Gene back, hoping it would warm up his numb lips and return some feeling to them. His hands went to Gene's hair, and he twisted strands of it around his fingers.

"Now do you see?" Gene murmured, pushing Tony against the wall of ice behind him and climbing onto his lap.

"Ugnh..." Tony's response was lost in a moan as Gene proceeded to undo his parka and slide his cold hands up Tony's t-shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath. Tony freed his arms and yanked the zip on Gene's parka down. Gene pulled Tony forwards to pull his parka off and laid it out on the floor of the snow cave. He pulled back and motioned to Tony to lay down on it. Tony did so, and Gene crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him again. Tony began to remove Gene's parka, nearly tearing it off to get the skin-to-skin contact which he craved. Gene's now searing lips attacked Tony's neck and jaw line, leaving what felt like branding on Tony's skin.

"Need to... clothes off..." Gene panted against Tony's neck. Tony grabbed the hem of Gene's shirt and pulled it over his head. Gene drew a sharp intake of breath through his teeth because of the cold air on his bare skin.

"Mine too." Tony muttered, pushing his hips upwards against Gene's. Gene moaned and pulled Tony's t-shirt off, throwing it on the pile that was made up of his shirt and parka. Gene pushed Tony's hips down and began to work at the fastenings of Tony's jeans and unzipped them. He slid one of his hands down Tony's trousers, past the waist band of his boxers. Gene groped. "OHMIGOSH!" Tony squeaked and wriggled away slightly.

"What?" Gene asked.

"Your hands are freezing!" Tony fumed.

"Well I was trying to warm them up." Gene smirked. He withdrew his hand from Tony's boxers and cupped his hands around his own mouth, breathing on them to warm them up. "Happy now?"

"Depends if your hands are still freezing..." Tony laughed. Gene smirked and slipped his hand down Tony's pants. Tony moaned in approval and bucked his hips, wanting more. Gene smirked again and began to move his hand, pressing his lips to Tony's again. This kiss was needier and more passionate than the previous ones, and Gene's tongue entered Tony's mouth. Tony's hands went for the fastenings of Gene's trousers and Gene moved with lightning speed and pinned Tony's arms down. "Oh come on!" Tony muttered, his warm breath fluttering against Gene's lips. "I don't want to just lay here and be violated!"

"Tony, I'm not violating you." Gene whispered and nibbled Tony's earlobe, which sent a shiver down the other teen's spine. "You're agreeing to this." He unpinned Tony's arms.

"...Shush you." Tony sniggered, pulling Gene down for another kiss. He ran his fingers through Gene's dark hair, using that as a distraction whilst he reached for the fastenings of Gene's trousers again, and was successful in undoing Gene's trousers this time. He pushed Gene onto the floor and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and grinning.

"Well I wasn't expecting that to happen." Gene said. "I thought you might be too weak."

"Nah, I work out." Tony smiled. He began to kiss Gene's jaw and neck, then trailed burning kisses down Gene's icy chest, down to his thighs.

"Ah." Gene smiled. Tony's hot breath on his arousal was turning him on even more... if that was possible. Gene threw his head back and cried out when Tony's hot, wet mouth engulfed him. Gene's hands went to Tony's hair and he pushed himself deeper into Tony's mouth, wanting..._ needing_... release. When Gene reached his climax, Tony backed off, turned around and spat the fluid out of his mouth.

"I'm not doing that again anytime soon." Tony grumbled, pulling a disgusted face.

"I was wondering whether you would spit or swallow." Gene smirked, pulling Tony onto his lap and reaching down to stroke Tony's arousal. "Now it's time for me to finish what I was doing before you rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, it was a good interruption." Tony rolled his eyes at Gene.

"Yes, it was." Gene chuckled. Tony released after a few deft strokes of Gene's hand.

"Clothes." Tony demanded. He was cold again now.

"I agree." Gene said through chattering teeth. They both dressed again and sat huddles together, awaiting rescue... and then the awkward silence hit when they realised what they had done.

**A/N: Aaaaaaand what did you think? Make sure to leave me a review with your comments. I love getting feedback and I feel that constructive feedback always helps me to make improvements to my writing.**

**I Caught Myself.**


End file.
